


Our First Kills

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beating, Dark!Peeta, Death, Electrocution, F/M, Hijacked Peeta, Just going with the flow, Katniss cries, Rat Torture, The Capitol, Torture, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is a former Russian Spy that worked to bring down one of the worst organsations ever 'The Capitol', when she escaped blowing her cover she left Peeta Mellark, her former boyfriend to take the blame. Only one problem, the Capitol has no problem taking you down where it hurts the most, one promise at a time.<br/>N.B- This will have serious violence later on... some what based on Nikita)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think. :)  
> I own nothing but the story.

"Just do it," The brunette's voice came out shaky and tight, as she watched the man she once loved point the Astra A-80 at her. The tight metal walls felt as if they were caving in, she was suddenly aware of every small detail which she knew was Phase1, she waited patiently for Phase 2 to kick in. "Don't test me Katniss." His voice was tight and gave away no emotion, it was what made Katniss's heart hurt the most. The fact that thy broke the boy with the bread, the boy who helped save both her mother and sister, the boy who she trusted and loved was about to take her life. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two and the part that hurt the most was that she knew she deserved it.  
"I'm not," She said starring into his eyes they were a violent shade of blue and she could feel her body shaking and noticed the little beads of sweat forming on her hair. It was damp and greasy.  
Peeta walked closer to her, "Oh, I'm not going to kill you sweetie, I'm going to kill the thing you love the most." He was so close to her that she felt warm, even though she knew hat this Peeta, this bugged prisoner was screwing with her.  
"What?" She spat out at him, stealing her grey-green eyes.  
He leaned into her ear as if to caress her, "Prim."  
Katniss swore her heart stopped and she tried in vain to break free from the solid metal cuffs, "You sick twisted bastard." She screeched at him, as she watched his smug smile.  
"No, Kat, that's you."


	2. Chapter 1

'Katniss get out of here, Katniss run..' Peeta's voice played over and over in her mind, "Peeta?" She whispered leaning back into the hard metal, she groaned as she tried to sit up, and then she remembered she couldn't, there were five ropes tied securely around her mid section and the metal cuffs were still on.  
"No, Ms.Everdeen, I'm afraid he couldn't make it, I'm sure he sends his apologies, but I thought I could pop in and say hello."  
Katniss's head snapped up instantly, and her braid flipped to the side as she glared at the president, "You." Was all she said, bitterly, she tried to break free from the bonds but they were too strong.  
"You may try as you wish, but these are made with diamond essence and and graphene, the only person that can get you out of there," He paused basking in his victory, "Is me."  
Katniss just glared at him.  
"You know, I expected more fire from, you, more fight, more will... or were my attendants right are you so weak that after we took the boy, you'd just give up. I'm disappointed, girl on fire." He spat the words on fire, "Any last words before the interogation огонь девушка?" He asked glancing at her as if her very presence offended him.  
"Yeah," She sat up straighter even though the ropes pricked into her skin, "When,I get out of here, I'm going to kill you."  
President Snow through his head back and laughed, "You, never disappoint Ms. Everdeen, though if you keep struggling with those bonds, I'm going to put a touch sensitive bomb in them, you should like that. The girl on fire, catches fire." He smiled darkly.  
"Your not going to get away with this, Snow." She whispered more to herself than to anyone else.  
"Oh, Ms. Everdeen, I already have." He walked to the door and smiled again, "By the way, I thing you'll like this new interogation officer." He stepped outside, "Prep Rue!"  
\------  
"Rue," Katniss whispered staring at the young woman in front of her. She was tall and slim and had wavy chestnut brown hair falling down her back and across her shoulders that compliemented her smooth almond brown skin and big deer like eyes. She was wearing a fitted grey pencil dress with a clean cut white belt, that ecucated her waist. This young woman in front of her, didn't even slightly remind her of the girl that she left behind at the Capitol two years ago.  
"Katniss." Her voice was smoother but it still was soft and innocent like before, and despite the situation it calmed her down, "I-I'm so sorry," The young girl said obviously trying not to cry or get emotional, "I'm so, sorry Kat." She said pressing a button.  
Katniss waited but felt nothing and then she saw, a table with a sliver disk top and a clean white bowl surface from the ground with a box next to it, it was making various strange noises. She watched as the young girl walked to the table and slipped on the disposable gloves, she glanced in the bowl and pale visabiably, and started shaking.  
"It's okay, Rue, It's okay." She coaxed the young girl, this reminded her of when they were in the training arena and she was about to be hit.  
Rue closed her eyes and slipped her hand into the bowl, bringing out a large brown rat.  
"Rue, don't do this, please don't do this." Katniss struggled to undo her bonds, "You don't have to do this, I promise you there is another way ." She could feel the tears prickling in her eyes as Rue came closer to her with the half starved animal.  
"You- You left me here after you escaped..." The girl's voice was shaky and raw with emotion.  
"I was back, you have to know that I'd come back for you, Rue your like family to me."  
Rue closed her eyes and Katniss could see the tears, coming down her cheek, "I have to, they have my mom and my sister's Katniss." Her voice broke at the girls name as she put the rat on her lap.  
"Ahha," Katniss felt the animal work it's way up to her arm and she could feel the trickle of hot blood coming out, she felt it nibble at her flesh and go deeper as if searching for her bone and could hear Rue hyperventilating and then everything seemed to go deaf as if there were no sound then she heard a loud bang and the rat slid off her arm onto the ground.  
She looked up, with tears coming down her own face and blood gushing from her arm, to see Rue with a dart gun in her hand and the rat next to her foot. Katniss stared at the girl who wouldn't have hurt a fly before.  
"I can't hurt you Katniss, I know what this means but i can't.." She dropped to her knees and started crying, Katniss would have given anything to be able to wrap her arms around her friend to tell her that it was going to be alright to assure, to just be there, but instead she was stuck to the chair, so instead she turned to the camera, "You bastards, you sent a child, you sent Rue, is that all you've got!" She shook at her tied hands again and jerked in the chair, when the door opened and two armed guards also known as the Peacekeepers lifted her up and pulled her away.  
"Katniss!" Rue screamed, Katniss pushed against the chair to try and break through she had to get to Rue, she just had to.  
"You need to get out, promise me you'll get out!" She managed to say, before the bigger Peacekeeper pressed down on her bone and she collapsed in their arms.  
"Rue! Don't take her ...Rue!!!!," Katniss screamed trying to get out of the glued down chair, "Rue!" The door clicked shut when the Peacekeepers were gone and she stared at the door, trying to fight the tears as the blood poured out her arm, "I'll get out for you Rue." She promised herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Katniss woke up facing a large circular sliver framed mirror, she tried to get up, and a long metal tube raised with her, she shook her head as if to clear, it and stared at her reflection, she'd obviously been bathed, she looked at her wet tangled messy brown hair, that was taken out of it's braid and her thin frame, her skin lacked it's usual glowing tan and was pale and red, her eyes face was set in a thin line and she looked the epitome of defeat, except for her eyes, they were reflecting the bright light in the room and looked more silvery than grey they seemed ready to fight. She blinked to adjust to the light, it was way to bright, almost blinding, she tried to figure out what this interrogation was about and who was doing it.   
"Morning, stupid," Johanna purred, Katniss looked up to see her ex-rival and sometimes friends, interogationer, she was wearing a black pencil skirt which showed her curves and a men's jacket with nothing underneath. Katniss crinkled her nose and looked Johanna up and down trying not to show her disgust. The other girl laughed, "You, always were so painfully innocent really, that's probably why you';re here now, in a water tube and I'm here, with the remote to electrocute you."   
Katniss tried to raise herself off the tube a bit more, since the ropes were gone and she now was in metal cuffs, she'd finally been put into the room with the one person in the world she probably couldn't outsmart or sweet talk.  
Katniss watched as Johanna walked closer, her seven inch heels , taped on the ground as if she was walking on silk, "So, where is it?" She asked.  
"Where's what?" Katniss asked cocking her head slightly, she could barely make out a key on by Johanna's back pocket, if the she came closer she could unlock her self and even if it wasn't the actual key she'd make it work.  
"Don't play cute, it doesn't work for you, you know exactly what, I want, I know exactly what you want, unfortunatly only one of us, is getting our desires today," Katniss watched the other girl, she seemed to be trying to tell a message, with her eyes.  
"Oh, cause you do it, so well..." Katniss decided to play along, "I thought you didn't do, The Capitol's dirty work, that you finished that before.."   
"Oh, I don't, the capitol knows, where it can go, from me." Johanna smiled sweetly into the camera and flashed her middle finger.  
"Real mature." Katniss added with a look.  
Johanna shrugged, "Better than being stuck in that thing." She motioned to the chair and walked even closer, "which reminds me... where did you put the information?" She'd finally covered the distance between them and leaned in further, then she slapped her in the face the metal remote and leaned into her ear, "When I hit you again, move to the left, I have a key." The words were whispered so quickly that Katniss barely made them out but she let Johanna slap her again and moved to the left and sure enough she felt a hard object slip down her throat to her foot. She could feel the heat rushing to her face.  
"Now, where is it B**ch?" Johanna asked shaking her, either she was a fantastic actress or she really was getting some kick form this. Katniss closed her eyes, she didn't like planting ideas in The Capitol's minds but she meant it when she said, "You'll have to kill me, because you will never find out where D13 is." Katniss caught the smile that flickered quickly in Johanna's eyes as she turned to leave, "You, know brainless, I'll miss you." and with that she turned and left slamming the metal door behind her.


End file.
